


under the umbrella

by kuurou



Series: Little Stories [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Authornya butuh tidur, Authornya mulai capek guys, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Yaaa kelewat sehari
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: di bawah payung, mereka berbagi cerita





	under the umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka  
> Touhou Project © ZUN (Jun’ya Ota)  
> under the umbrella © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)
> 
> Notes:  
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.  
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.  
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

Setidaknya Wally mau mengikuti instingnya untuk membawa payung hari ini.

Tapi jauh lebih beruntung lagi kalau penyakit asmanya ini tidak secara tiba-tiba datang mengganggu harinya, meskipun ia juga sudah menyediakan obat-obatan.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja pemuda berambut hijau ini menunggu hujan reda lalu pulang bersama teman-temannya. Sayangnya kesempatan berkata lain kepadanya. Hari ini, semua teman-temannya tengah sibuk, misalnya Ruby yang mendadak menjadi ‘budak’ mengetik artikel majalah sekolah, lalu Emerald yang juga mendadak dimintai tim robotik sekolahnya untuk suatu urusan. Sapphire malah sedang berlatih tim _baseball_ sekolah untuk pertandingan antarsekolah.

Intinya, semuanya alamat terlambat pulang.

Sialnya, hari ini Wally diharuskan cepat pulang. Jadwal kerja sampingannya tepat pukul 6 sore, sementara jam pulang sekolah pukul 4 sore, belum lagi hujan yang turun sore ini dan tidak dapat diprediksi kapan berakhirnya. _Mana keburuuu~_

Menghela napas, dibukanya payung yang sudah dikeluarkan dari tas itu. Langkahnya mulai menjauhi pintu masuk sekolah, bersiap menembus hujan yang _untungnya_ tak begitu deras. Sesekali mata birunya melirik ke arloji yang dikenakannya, berusaha menenangkan diri perihal waktu perjalanannya yang masih cukup hingga saat ini.

Dan ia tak menyadari bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Bukan, bukan material bangunan yang akan menimpanya. Bukan juga sebuah truk yang melaju kencang seakan ingin menabraknya. Tetapi …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“ **KENA KAU!** ”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, Wally bersyukur asmanya tidak kambuh setelah kejadian barusan.

Tangannya terus mengusap dadanya, posisinya kini terduduk tepat di samping payungnya yang terlepas akibat terkejut hebat. Dalam hati hanya bisa mengucap pujian dan doa kepada Tuhan ketimbang mengumpati seorang gadis berambut biru kehijauan yang barusan mengagetkannya.

_Yah, siapa yang tidak kaget jikalau ada seseorang yang mengagetkanmu dengan **BERTERIAK TEPAT DI DEKATMU**?_

_Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pula!_

“Eeeeh?! Ma … Maaf!”

Dan sekarang gadis itu langsung menunduk dalam-dalam di hadapannya, sembari mengucapkan permohonan maaf berkali-kali pula. Sesaat Wally hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya melihat sikap gadis itu, namun pemuda berambut hijau itu mulai beranjak bangun dari posisinya semula sembari meraih payungnya, hanya bisa meratapi celananya yang kotor terkena cipratan hujan itu dalam hati, tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan bagian yang kotor itu.

Jaket putihnya yang sedikit terkena cipratan itu tentu tak akan bisa menolongnya.

“Maaf! Kupikir kau teman sekelasku!”

Wally masih terus mengerjapkan matanya.

“Teman … sekelasmu?”

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk malu, tengsin sepertinya.

“… Soalnya, warna rambutnya mirip denganmu …”

Sekilas, diperhatikannya helaian rambut hijau miliknya, seakan mencari-cari adakah yang aneh dari rambutnya tersebut. Terpikir, meskipun warna rambutnya mirip, tetapi setiap orang juga mempunyai model rambut yang berbeda, bukan?

“Omong-omong, sepertinya kau satu sekolah denganku.”

Pernyataan gadis tersebut membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, membuat Wally mengobservasi segala penampilan gadis tersebut, lebih tepatnya pada seragam yang dikenakan di balik jaket biru kehijauannya.

_Oh, pantas saja …_

“Ah ya, aku baru sadar kalau kita bersekolah di sekolah yang sama,” aku Wally setelah melihat seragam sekolah yang dikenakan gadis berambut biru kehijauan yang kini memberikan senyuman kepadanya.

“Kau ingin ke arah mana?” tanya gadis tersebut, tubuhnya semakin menunduk ke arah Wally yang sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

“Aku … ingin ke arah sana.”

Sesaat gadis itu menengok mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Wally tadi, dapat terdengar sedikit gumaman _Ooooo_ yang terucap dari mulutnya yang mengiringi anggukannya. Kemudian, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Wally, bermaksud untuk membantunya untuk bangun.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang bersama!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tatara Kogasa._

Begitulah nama gadis itu saat memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pemuda beriris biru itu. Merupakan siswi dari kelas tetangganya, sekilas Wally menganggap Kogasa tipikal gadis yang supel, mempunyai banyak teman. Tak sepertinya yang _mungkin_ hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja.

“Oh ya, matamu itu …”

Kogasa hanya menunjuk salah satu mata beriris merahnya itu sembari menengok ke arah mitra bicaranya, “mataku? Ada yang aneh?”

“Umm … ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sendiri kasus _heterochromia_ ,” jawab Wally spontan seraya mengusap tenguknya, membuat Kogasa hanya mengangguk sebagai respons ucapannya. Ya, salah satu penampilan Kogasa yang mencolok adalah kedua matanya yang berbeda warna; biru pada mata kirinya dan merah pada mata kanannya. Suatu keajaiban alam yang jarang sekali Wally temukan di zaman seperti ini.

“Berarti, kau ini sekelas dengan si primadona sekolah itu dong?” tanya Kogasa sembari merapatkan jaketnya.

“Aku malah berteman akrab dengannya, teman masa kecil lebih tepatnya,” jawab Wally tanpa bermaksud menyombongkan dirinya.

Wally segera tahu siapa _si primadona sekolah_ yang dimaksud Kogasa tadi. Memang, Ruby dikenal sebagai _si primadona sekolah_. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menaruh hati padanya, sampai-sampai sebagian siswa di sekolah itu diam-diam menaruh tanda persaingan kepadanya.

Ah, apa yang akan terjadi jika Wally diam-diam memberikan kenyataan bahwa Ruby sendiri **_sudah menjalani hubungan_** dengan Sapphire, yang juga temannya?

_Pasti akan terjadi musibah patah hati se-sekolah._

“Kudengar, dia sudah berpacaran dengan kapten tim _baseball_ wanita di sekolah kita. Apakah itu benar?” tanya Kogasa bernada penasaran, membuat Wally tersenyum sedikit kecut setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Nah, haruskah Wally mengakui bahwa kapten tim _baseball_ wanita itu juga adalah temannya sekaligus kekasih dari Ruby?

“Begitulah …” jawab Wally seraya terkekeh pelan, lagi-lagi membuat gadis _heterochromia_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suasana senja saat ini terasa begitu syahdu; langit mendung, hujan yang tak lagi terasa deras, angin yang seakan menusuk tulang, serta petrikor yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Ditambah, hampir tak ada lagi percakapan yang muncul setelah pembicaraan _rumor_ tersebut, mungkin karena Wally yang tak berani memulai percakapan atau Kogasa yang kehabisan topik yang menarik untuk dibahas.

—Oh, tidak juga.

“Pernahkah kau berpikir, mungkin suatu hari nanti, tak ada lagi yang membutuhkanmu?”

Pemuda beriris biru itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya seraya menengok ke arah gadis berambut biru kehijauan sebahu tersebut.

“… Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?”

Kontan, Kogasa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, baru menyadari ia malah memberikan pertanyaan yang berbau filosofis kepada orang yang baru saja berteman dengannya.

“Ma … Maaf! Habisnya, aku penasaran, apalagi sewaktu kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau berteman dengan salah satu siswa populer di sekolah.”

 _Hanya penasaran rupanya_.

Tapi … mengapa Wally seakan menangkap sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari pertanyaan tersebut?

“Mungkin … tidak juga. Aku malah sering berpikir kalau aku justru terkesan seperti membebani teman-temanku.”

Kini, gantian Kogasa yang mengernyitkan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar jawaban Wally.

“Soalnya … sedari kecil aku mengidap asma. Dan untuk sekarang pun penyakitku sering kambuh, kalau sudah begitu biasanya teman-temanku pasti langsung membantuku agar tidak kambuh lagi. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir … aku justru seperti orang yang lemah, hanya bisa mengandalkan bantuan teman-temanku,” jawab pemuda berhelaian hijau itu seraya tersenyum getir.

“Tapi … bukankah seharusnya kau beruntung kalau teman-temanmu memperhatikanmu?” tanya Kogasa bermakna retoris, “itu ‘kan artinya kau masih dibutuhkan oleh mereka.”

Sedikit lama Wally mencerna ucapan gadis beriris biru-merah itu dalam pikirannya, mencoba menghubungkan bahwa pernyataannya benar adanya, “memang, tapi aku tidak mau menyusahkan teman-temanku terus, aku juga ingin membantu teman-temanku. Jadi, setidaknya aku harus mempunyai sesuatu yang dapat kuberikan untuk mereka, meskipun itu hanya sebuah saran.”

Bisa pemuda beriris biru itu lihat sosok gadis yang sedikit pendek darinya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum getir.

“Kau tahu, aku sering berpikir kalau teman-temanku sekarang ini … tak ada yang menginginkanku.”

Tiba-tiba, Wally menghentikan langkahnya.

“Apalagi karena kedua mataku yang mencolok ini, teman-temanku mungkin menganggapku aneh …”

Dan kini Kogasa tersadar, Wally sudah berpindah posisi di depannya dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. _Pasti aku ini salah berbicara,_ begitu ungkap batinnya.

“Aku tidak menganggapmu aneh, kok. Yang kutahu, setiap orang pasti mempunyai suatu hal yang membuatnya unik. Contohnya, kedua matamu itu. Kalau memang mereka menganggapmu aneh, mana mungkin kau bisa mempunyai banyak teman?”

Kogasa hanya bisa bungkam.

“Lagipula, aku mau kok, terus berteman denganmu.”

Dan Kogasa terus bungkam, kedua matanya mengerjap tanda tak percaya begitu memandang sosok Wally yang kini tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

“Kau serius …?”

Wally mengangguk mantap untuk pertanyaan tersebut.

Mengetahui jawaban tersebut, kembalilah aura keceriaan pada sosok Kogasa. Senyumnya kembali merekah, seakan keceriaan yang sempat terbawa hujan tadi kini kembali lagi kepadanya.

“ _Terima kasih!_ ”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Selesai!”

Ya, mereka baru saja saling bertukar kontak melalui inframerah ponsel mereka. Satu lagi hal yang baru Wally ketahui, Kogasa rupanya memiliki kerja sampingan di sebuah kafe sekaligus toko kerajinan bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya, dan kafe tersebut dekat dengan tempat di mana Wally bekerja.

Ah, dunia pun mulai menyempit seperti daun kelor rupanya.

Bagusnya, hujan kini telah reda dan Wally tak menyia-nyiakan waktu perjalanannya menuju tempat kerjanya itu.

“Tunggu sebentar, jangan pergi dulu!” seru Kogasa tiba-tiba seraya melepaskan jaketnya, membuat Wally bertanya-tanya. Dengan cekatan, gadis itu melilitkan jaketnya untuk menutupi bagian belakang celana Wally dan mengencangkannya dengan ikatan pada kedua lengan jaket tersebut.

“Eeeeh, apa tidak apa-apa aku me—“

Spontan Kogasa menghentikan ucapan Wally dengan telunjuk yang menempel pada bibirnya sendiri.

“Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf karena telah mengagetkanmu, kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti!” ucapnya ceria seraya menunjukkan deretan giginya, memberikan senyuman pada pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

“Daah, sampai bertemu lagi!” begitulah yang diserukan Kogasa begitu ia melihat tempat kerjanya yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

Melihat gadis beriris biru-merah ini berlari kecil menuju tempat kerjanya, membuat Wally tersenyum sebelum tiba-tiba ia tersadar.

_Ada sesuatu yang hampir terlupa!_

“… Tatara-san!” seru Wally sedikit kencang, membuat Kogasa menengok ke arahnya.

“Terima kasih banyak!” seru Wally lagi seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sesaat gadis _heterochromia_ ini terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia membalas lambaiannya sambil berseru " _Sama-sama, Wally!"_.

Tepat di ambang pintu, sebelum masuk, Wally sempat menangkap pandang sosok gadis berambut abu-abu yang terus memperhatikannya dari luar kafe. Gadis berambut abu-abu itu langsung menyikut tubuh Kogasa yang sontak memukuli pundaknya. Sesaat kemudian, keluarlah seorang gadis lain berambut hijau yang langsung memeluk Kogasa sebelum melepaskan pelukannya begitu gadis berambut abu-abu itu membisikinya.

Tanpa sadar semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya takkala melihat kedua gadis yang sepertinya tengah membicarakannya, apalagi mereka justru terlihat menggodai gadis berambut _turquoise_ tersebut yang malah menutupi wajahnya, sebelum gadis berambut hijau itu merangkul kedua temannya untuk masuk ke kafe tersebut.

“Oh, itu kekasihmu, Wally?”

Sekali lagi Wally dibuat kaget pada sore ini.

Bedanya, kali ini yang mengagetkannya adalah seorang pria _blond_ berkuncir kuda yang notabene pemilik toko kerajinan, tempat di mana Wally bekerja.

“A-Aarune-san!” seru Wally seraya mengusap dadanya. “Dia hanya teman sekolahku saja, kok!”

Aarune hanya bisa tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban tersebut. “Habis, kuperhatikan kalian terlihat seperti kekasih saja!”

Ah sial, wajah Wally malah semakin memerah.

“Ayo masuk, suhu sore ini dingin sekali, lho! Nanti asmamu bisa kambuh!”

Mengiyakan ajakan Aarune dalam diam, pemuda berambut hijau itu menyegerakan dirinya untuk masuk. Sesaat, ditengoknya kafe yang berada di seberang, ada semacam keinginan yang baru saja terbersit dalam pikirannya.

Ia ingin bertemu Kogasa lagi.


End file.
